It's not over
by Chrissy Jane
Summary: I will add the summary I have for this story as soon as all the chapters are in place. I still have to write to prologue so the summary would make sense! The names are a little off, I will change them as soon as possible, no copyright infringement is intended. Please review, Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What the hell is this?" Jensen asked his brother, Jarred as he parked in the second row of the dirt parking lot of a dimly lit bar. It was in the middle of nowhere. A neon sign hung over the front entrance that read _LENNY'S._

"It's not as bad as it looks." Jarred laughed, Opening the passenger door, he stepped out and stretched.

Jensen slammed his door as he got out, looking around he said, "Is this the type of place where the men are men and the sheep are scared?"

Jarred laughed as he walked to stand next to Jensen in front of the car, Jensen managed a smile as he turned in the direction of a deep, seductive, sultry laughter. Noticing who it came from, he stared for a moment. Standing next to a blue Toyota ranger, a few cars over, a girl with long dark brown hair stood with her hands on her hips, laughing at her friend, a blonde girl, who struggled to shut the driver's side door of the ranger.

"C'mon now." He heard the dark haired girl say.

Jarred followed his brother's look and smiled as he said, " See, already you like this place."

Jensen and Jared walked to the entrance of the old bar as the two girls were walking in front of them. He saw the dark haired girl had her arm thrown over the blonde girl's shoulder. They stood back a moment as the blonde girl struggled to open the heavy door, Jensen was about to offer his help as the dark haired girl stepped in front of her friend and slammed her shoulder into the door, pushing it open. The girls stopped once they were inside at a nearby table. Jarred and Jensen made their way to the bar. A man stood with ear-length gray hair, behind the bar. "Welcome to my bar, boys. What can I get ya' fellas?" The man asked.

Jarred and Jensen answered at the same time, "Beer."

"Bottle or glass?" The man replied.

"Bottle." Jarred answered for them.

"Sure thing." The man replied, turning his back and walking to the end of the bar, pulling two bottles out of the cooler, he placed them in front of them as he looked towards the table by the door. "Oh lord, Trouble done walked into my bar." He yelled over the noise in the semi-crowded and smoke filled room.

Walking behind the bar and giving him a hug, the dark haired girl took her usual seat at the bar with her friend to her left." Lenny. What are you talking about trouble?"

Lenny snorted as he set two glasses in front of the girls. "Exactly what I said. Trouble with a capital T." He filled their glasses with beer and set a bowl of pretzels by the dark haired girl's glass.

Shoving a handful of pretzels into her mouth, she asked, "Did you update the jukebox yet?"

Shaking his head no, he replied, "I don't want any of that crap you youngster's call music in my bar."

"Alright, Alright." She answered. It was an endless argument with the old man.

She downed the glass of beer before she shoved another handful of pretzels in her mouth. Asking for a bottle, she spun around on the bar stool and looked around the crowd. "Not too bad, tonight, huh, Lenny?"

"No, pretty good turn out." Lenny agreed.

She looked around at the crowd before catching the eye of Jensen. Offering a small smile, she turned to her friend and they started talking.

"You boys new to town?" Lenny asked.

"Yes sir." Jarred answered.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to our little town. Name's Lenny, this here is my bar. I don't like trouble, so keep your noses clean and you can enjoy your night here. "He said with a grin. "Round's on me."

Jensen and Jarred nodded their thanks.

Jarred sipped his beer as he noticed Jensen glancing over every few moments to look at the dark haired girl. Lenny noticed too. "Sure you want to go there?" Lenny asked Jensen.

"What do you mean?" Jensen replied.

Lenny leaned his elbows on the bar, before explaining, "She's a beautiful one, huh? Looks just like her mother. That would be the Mayor's step-daughter, Vittoria."

"The Mayor?" Jensen shook his head. He wasn't a fan of superiors.

"Yes, sir. The Mayor. You couldn't tell it by the way she acts and she won't tell you. See, they don't get along too well." Lenny stood up straight. "She's been coming into this bar since before she was legal." He laughed. "She's still got a few years left on that, but she's a good girl."

"That right?" Jensen looked over at her again. She was very beautiful. Long dark brown hair formed in soft curls framing her face and going well past the middle of her back. His type was brunette's, but he'd never seen one quite as pretty as her.

"Talk to her." Jarred whispered.

"No." was Jensen's reply as he took another sip of his beer.

"If you don't, I will." Jarred grinned. Jensen knew he would too. Jarred took sibling rivalry to a whole new level, but was always careful to not cross the line.

"Did I ever tell you you're a dick?" Jensen said.

"Yes, numerous times." Jarred laughed as he made his way to the girls. "Hello, ladies."

Jensen laughed, shook his head and turned around to see if his brother would make a fool of himself.

"Hello, gentleman." the dark haired girl smiled.

"I'm Jarred." Motioning with his beer bottle in Jensen's direction-"That's my brother, Jensen. I'm the handsome one." Jarred told her, offering his hand.

She took it and replied, "Vittoria." Nodding to her friend, she said, "Amber."

"It is my pleasure to meet you both." He grinned.

"I haven't seen you around before." Vittoria said, shoving another handful of pretzels into her mouth.

"We just moved here a few weeks ago." Jarred answered.

"Is that right?" She smiled.

"Yes, it is." Jarred replied.

"Are you a nice guy, Jarred?" Vittoria smirked.

"The nicest." He told her.

"Okay, well, would you be a nice guy and keep my friend here company?"

"I sure will."

Vittoria walked to Jensen and sat down next to him. Lenny opened a beer and put it in front of her.

"I'm Vittoria." She told him, smiling.

Jensen took a drink of his beer. "I know."

"Lenny running his mouth again?" She laughed. "Hey, Lenny. Can I get a cheeseburger?" Turning to Jensen, "Lenny makes the best burgers in town."

"Onion rings?" Lenny asked, walking into the back where the grill was.

"Yes!" Vittoria stood up, before walking back to Amber, she told Jensen, "See you around, bright-eyes."

Amber was still on her first beer, taking a sip and setting it back on the bar, and she looked at Vittoria and said, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Stop nursing that drink."

Vittoria laughed, taking a drink of her beer; she rubbed Amber's leg as Amber playfully slapped her arm. A familiar sound came from the jukebox and Vittoria almost spit her beer out. "What the hell-?" She exclaimed. "You did update it!" She shouted to Lenny, "and you lied about it, you old coot!" It wasn't exactly the new, hit music, but it was better than what was on the jukebox before. You could hear Lenny laughing in the back.

Vittoria started dancing on her stool and finished her beer. Halfway through the song, she jumped off the stool, asking Jarred "Think your brother would dance with me?" She grinned. Jarred grabbed his beer and Vittoria's hand, "He doesn't dance, but I do." Vittoria smiled as she pulled Amber onto the dance floor with them.

On the dance floor, Jarred danced with both of them. Slightly nudging Amber into his direction, Vittoria grinned as she started to dance around them. Jarred put his hand on Amber's waist and smiled. Amber was the shy one of the two, so she slowly started to dance. Vittoria was the crazy wild one. She danced around Amber, grabbing her hands and swinging them around, laughing.

"C'mon, Amber. I know those hips can move." Vittoria shouted over the music. Jarred laughed, Amber blushed. Vittoria let Amber alone to dance with Jarred as she danced on her own. Running her hands through her long dark hair, she caught Jensen's eye. Spinning around, she looked at Amber. Amber could move once she got over her shyness. Vittoria danced her way next to Jarred, "Your brother the strong silent type?" Jarred laughed as he twirled her around and slipped a hand to the small of her back. "Usually." He said as he started dancing with her.

The song finished a few moments later and another one struck up. Vittoria jumped up and down, and pointed to Lenny. He was leaning against the bar, laughing, as he held up his hands to say, wasn't me. Vittoria started breaking it down on the dance floor; she danced around Jarred before making her way back to the bar. Lenny put the plate of food next to Jensen, so that's where she sat.

"You can move." Jensen commented a few moments later.

Vittoria wiped her mouth with a napkin;" I like to dance."

Jensen nodded.

She finished her burger and half the onion rings, and pushed the plate aside and looked at the dance floor. Amber seemed to be enjoying herself. Her and Jarred were laughing. "I think your brother likes my friend." She told him. "It's okay; I won't ask you to dance. He said you were the strong silent type."

Jensen took a sip of his beer as he thought about that. No way was he going to let Jarred rub this in his face later on. Setting the bottle in front of him, he stood up and held out his hand to Vittoria. "Dance with me?" He smiled.

"I thought you didn't dance?" She asked, accepting his hand as she stood.

"Not usually." He answered as he led her to the dance floor just as a slow song came on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh, Vittoria. Are you actually nervous?" Amber asked as Vittoria dropped her hair brush for the third time that evening.

Vittoria blushed. "No, I'm not." She lied.

They had met the Winchester brothers a few days ago at Lenny's and she WAS nervous. Jensen was so cute, funny, sweet, everything. He was quiet though throughout that night, but he seemed to warm up to Vittoria. Tonight was their first date. They had no idea where they were going, just that the guys were picking them up at Amber's house at 8.

"I think you are." Amber picked at her. They were like sisters. Amber knew her better than anyone.

Glancing at the clock on Amber's bedside table, Vitoria saw that it was a little after 8.

Mumbling a curse word under her breath, she ran a hand through her hair as she followed Amber down the stairs and out onto the porch. Taking a seat on the swing, they waited for the guys.

A few minutes later, Vitoria sucked in a breath as Jensen's black '67 Chevy impala pulled into Amber's driveway. Smiling as they got out of the car and walked to the porch, Jarred walked over to them and made a big show out of kissing them each on the cheek.

Jensen laughed. His brother was such a dork. "Ready?" he asked as he stood on the steps.

Vitoria stood and smiled. "Ready." She said as she walked over to him and stood beside him. Looking at Jarred who held his arm out for Amber, she started to walk to Jensen's car.

Stopping on his side, she looked at Jensen. "Um, front or back?"

Jarred laughed. "So soon?"

Vitoria blushed. "I didn't mean that." She quickly said, as Jensen laughed. "I meant where are we sitting? You're big, so obviously the back seat can't be too comfortable?"

Jensen and Jarred looked at each other as they laughed.

"Oh god, never mind. Forget I even said anything." Vitoria said, as she walked to the passenger side and got in. "Shotgun, Jarred."

Jensen held his door open as Amber and Jarred crawled into the backseat. Starting the car, Jensen backed out and they were on their way.

"So, where are we going?" Vitoria asked when they hit the highway.

"You'll see." Jensen smiled.

They rode in silence for what seemed like hours, but were only about 15 minutes, before Vitoria looked back at Amber and smiled.

"So..." Vitoria started. "Can we listen to the radio or do we have to ride in this awkward silence until we reach our surprise destination?"

Jensen smiled as Jarred leaned forward and said, "Vitoria now is the time you should know something. Jensen here is very leery of who touches his radio."

"Is that right?" Vitoria asked with a grin.

Jarred put his hand on Jensen's shoulder. "You see, I think he's stuck in a time warp, seventies to mid-nineties seems."

Vitoria nodded. "Well, let's see if I have the same taste as Jensen, shall we?"

Jensen motioned to the radio, giving Vitoria the go ahead. Turning the dial on the radio, Vitoria heard something and stopped on the channel. Singing along,

_'__We all came out to Monteux  
On the Lake Geneva shoreline  
To make records with a mobile  
We didn't have much time  
Frank Zappa and the Mothers  
Were at the best place around  
But some stupid with a flare gun  
Burned the place to the ground  
Smoke on the water, a fire in the sky, smoke on the water_'

"Oh my god." Jarred said as he sat back. "This is so weird."

"A lot of people like this song." Jensen replied with an approving nod.

"Yeah, but a hot girl?" Jarred asked, He couldn't believe it.

"Well," Vittoria laughed, "I'm not really a girl." She whispered. She held up her hands as she got a weird look from both guys. "Joke. Just joking. I'm 100% female."

Driving thirty miles more, Vittoria began to see lights. She grinned, "Please, tell me that is where we're going!"

"Yeah." Jensen answered, pulling into a dirt parking lot.

"State fair, ooh, there it is." Amber said.

"Excited, much?" Jarred asked.

Vittoria jumped up and down, well, as much as she could sit in the passenger seat. "Yay!"

Opening the passenger door, she quickly got out and came to stand in front of the car. Waiting for the other three to join her, she grabbed Jensen's hand and led them to the ticket booth. Jensen paid for everyone's tickets. Afterwards they walked through the gates, pausing to say hello to the guard, they walked among the booths and rides.

Jarred couldn't but smile as he watched Vittoria and Jensen. He knew him well, and he could tell he was nervous. He could tell by the time Jensen had changed clothes for the third time that evening and asked if he looked alright. He NEVER does that. He must really like Vittoria, he thought. It was good for him. He needed to have some fun. He needed to connect with someone.

Jensen stepped back as Vittoria ordered cotton candy, her long dark hair was blowing in the gentle breeze. He smiled at her t-shirt. 'Get it frog' and it was neon green. She wore dark blue jeans and black flip-flops. He glanced at Amber and Jarred, but quickly returned his stare to Vittoria.

Vittoria turned around with three huge sticks of cotton candy. Handing a pink one to Amber, she kept the other two. "Now, we're in business." She said as she took a big bite from one.

"Well, then, shall we get this party started?" Jarred asked, putting his arm around Amber.

Jensen started to walk as Vittoria did. Unfortunately it was in the same direction and they bumped into each other and tripped. Catching his balance before she did, he reached out and pulled her to him, steadying them both.

"I-oh." Vittoria said as she was pressed against his chest.

"Are you okay?" Jensen asked, smiling.

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine." She said as she stepped back and released his hand. "Easy there, bright-eyes. You'd think you were falling for me." She laughed. "Get it? Falling for me."

Jensen shook his head and laughed. This girl was too much. Funny, although corny at times, she was beautiful, intelligent, and incredibly sexy.

"Step right up, guys. Win something cute for your ladies." The carnie said, handing them the basketballs. "You know how it's played right? Score three shots in a row, you win."

"I want to play." Vittoria told the carnie. "Amber, do you want to?"

Amber shook her head. "I'll watch."

Jarred kissed Amber on the cheek. "For good luck." He told her as Amber blushed.

Jensen stepped up to the booth as Jarred was on his left. Vittoria held a basketball in her hand as she walked over to Jensen and gave him a quick peck on the lips, handing him the ball. "For good luck, too." She rushed to say as he looked surprised.

"Is that a blush? Are you blushing?" Jarred joked, looking at Jensen's face.

"Throw the damn ball." Jensen answered.

Laughing, Jarred threw the ball as Jensen threw his. One, again, two, again, three.

"Yeah!" Vittoria shouted. She and Amber clapped.

"Which one would you ladies like?" The carnie asked them, pointing to the shelf of stuffed animals.

Amber stepped up and chose a small blue teddy bear. Hugging Jarred she gave him a kiss on the cheek, mumbling her thanks. She was so shy.

Vittoria pointed to medium size pink elephant. "That one." The carnie handed it to her and she gave it a quick kiss on the trunk as she handed it to Jensen. "Now, let me show you how it's done." She laughed, handing the carnie a few tickets and taking a ball.

She threw the ball, one, again, two, again, three. "Whoop! Nothing, but net!"

"Your prize?" The carnie asked.

Vittoria grinned at Jensen before choosing a frog. Handing it to Jensen, she shrugged. "So, you'll remember today."

"Awe." Jarred laughed.

Jensen hit him in the arm.

They walked around, playing different games. Amber had an armful of prizes as well as Vittoria. Vittoria's bundle included the pink elephant, a big blow-up hammer, a purple snake, a blue fish, and a pink boa. She wore the pink boa like a scarf.

Vittoria had finished the cotton candy, both of them, after the second game. Mentioning she was hungry and getting a look as to say, again from Amber. They came to a stop at the concession stand. Jensen and Jarred sat at a picnic table as Vittoria and Amber walked up to the booth to order their food.

Jarred laughed as he looked at Jensen looking at the frog, Vittoria had given him. "That was pretty sweet, huh?"

Jensen shook his head. "Dick."

Walking to the table with a cardboard box top full of food, both were holding one, Amber sat next to Jarred and Vittoria next to Jensen.

Jarred rubbed his hands together. "Alright! I'm starving." he said as he looked in the box.

Amber started pulling out food and handing it to him. Vittoria did the same. "That's a lot of food." Jensen commented.

Vittoria smiled as she handed him an order of nachos. "It's the fair, you got to pig out."

Handing him a napkin and a fork, she dug into her nachos. "I hope you like nachos with chili, cheese, and jalapeno's."

Jensen managed to speak through a big bite of nachos." Love them." He said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Smiling, Vittoria dug into the rest of her food.

Once they had all finished and Jarred uttered his thanks with a huge burp, shaking her head, Vittoria laughed. Wiping her hands on a napkin, she looks at the three still sitting at the table, "Time for desert." Vittoria walked back to the concession stand for desert.

Walking back, she juggled two plates of funnel cakes. Pushing one in front of Amber and Jarred, she set the other in front of her and Jensen.

Jensen turned to face her. "Where do you put it?"

Shoving a handful of funnel cake into her mouth, she said, "What?"

"She eats like you do, brother." Jarred said.

"Oh. I'm always eating, ask Amber." She answered, taking a big bite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You seriously want me to ride that thing?" Vittoria asked, pointing at the roller-coaster, "Did you see what I ate?" She had her hand on her stomach for the past ten minutes. She had eaten entirely too much and walked too much for her own comfort.

Jarred and Amber were already in line. "C'mon, it'll be fun." Amber said.

"I-uh." Vittoria looked at it. "I don't do well with roller-coasters."

Amber pulled her arm and made her stand next to her in the line. With a look of nausea on her face as she watched the roller-coaster go around and around, Jensen noticed and put his arm around her shoulders and smiled. As he did so, someone called Vittoria's name. She turned to see her step-father, Noah, walking towards her.

"Give me a minute." Vittoria told them as she walked to her step-father, cutting him off before he made it to the group.

"Who is that?" Jensen asked. Jarred shrugged as Amber answered, "That's the Mayor, Vittoria's step-father."

"I see you've made some new friends, Vitty." Noah said when Vittoria reached him.

"Don't call me that." Vittoria answered. "What are you doing here?"

Shaking his head at her tone, "Enjoying the festivities."

"Uh-huh." Vittoria replied. "State Fairs are not your thing."

"It's always good for the Mayor to make an appearance at these things." Noah asked. "You weren't home last night, Stay with your new friends?"

"No, it's not like that. I stayed at Amber's." She answered. "Acting the concerned parent?"

"Vittoria." Noah warned. Vittoria bit her lip as he continued. "You know I worry when you're out and I don't know where or with whom."

"Yeah, I know." She said, looking over at Jensen, he was looking at her.

"Your mother would be disappointed in your total disregard of my rules." Noah sighed. "Staying out until all hours of the night, associating with strange boys. Shameful."

"Don't you dare bring her into this. It's not shameful and they are not strange. I don't stay out all night, how would you even know? You're never around. She would be disappointed in you, not me." Vittoria started to walk back to Jensen, when Noah grabbed her wrist.

"Vittoria, understand this. I am your father. You will obey me." Noah told her.

"Let go of me." She said, jerking out of his grasp. She started walking. "You are not my father. I will disobey you until I am dead and buried. "She called over her shoulder.

"What was that about?" Amber asked Vittoria as she made her way back to them.

"Nothing." Vittoria answered as she rubbed her wrist.

"Everything alright?" Jensen looked down at her wrist. He could see a small red mark.

"Yeah," She gave him a half-smile., "little disagreement."

"They have a lot of those." Amber commented.

"Hush, Amber." Vittoria told her. "Hey, look, we're up next."

Handing Vittoria a drink and a napkin as she exited the port-potty after the roller-coaster ride she ran from once it had come to a stop; Jensen gave her a soft smile. "Okay?"

Vittoria took a drink, wiped her mouth with the napkin, and rubbed her stomach. "I'm thinking next time, less food." Smiling, he agreed with her.

They played a few more games and decided it was time to go. After unloading all the prizes into the trunk, they got into the car and drove. "What would you like to do now?" Vittoria asked.

Jarred wriggled his eyebrows. "Well..."

Jensen laughed, "Please don't direct un-specific questions at him. They tend to be too open and lead Sam's little mind down to the gutter."

Jarred slapped Jensen's shoulder and they both laughed.

They decided to drive out to the lake at the edge of town. Vittoria told Jensen to stop at the entrance to the old dirt road. "You would not want to take this car down there." She explained.

Nodding his head, Jensen turned the car off and they all got out. Stepping over the small gate at the entrance of the road, Jarred helped Amber over and then reached a hand out for Vittoria. Smiling, Vittoria accepted it and crawled over, stopping to wait on Jensen. Once he joined them, she reached out and took his hand.

They walked down the almost muddy dirt road; it was dark from the position of the trees hanging over the road and cold. The old dirt road practically ends in the Lake. The air was warmer this time of year, the sound of insects loud. The lake seemed like a rippling mirror displaying the stars and moon on its surface. A distant plopping noise sounded as a fish broke the surface causing the water to ripple and Amber and Vittoria to jump.

Taking a seat on an old tree that had fallen, Jensen looked out at the water. It was so peaceful, it was a great place to not think and just focus on nature. Vittoria sat next to him as Amber and Jarred started walking down the bank a bit more. Listening to the soft calm of their surroundings, and the insects making their presence known, Jensen broke the silence a few moments later.

"I used to come out here all the time. When my old man was home and we fought, it's a great place to get away." Jensen said.

"Did you and your dad fight a lot?" Vittoria asked.

"Not really. When my dad was gone, the task of looking after Jarred fell to me. I resented him for that. I wanted to go out, hang with the boys, and get into trouble. I couldn't do any of that when I was supposed to look after him." Jensen explained.

"How often was he gone?" Vittoria asked.

"More than he was home. Wherever home was. We moved around a lot." Jensen sighed. "Jarred didn't understand, not until he was older. He would always ask where he was, where we would move to next. I'd beg him to quit asking. I didn't know how to answer his questions. I was dealing with a lot and the weight my old man put on my shoulders was a lot to handle."

"You're lucky to have Sam. I don't have any brothers or sisters." Vittoria told him, "Not blood, anyways, Amber's like my sister. I spend a lot of time with her and at her parent's house. Always have."

Jensen looked at her. "That guy, He's your step-dad?"

"Yeah. Noah." Vittoria answered, not wanting to talk about him, but after Jensen gave her some insight on his childhood, the least she could do was give him a little on hers. "I don't know who my real dad is. My mom didn't talk about him. I'm sure she knew him, but they didn't have a happily ever after." She laughed. " I remember when I was four or five, my mom was reading me some fairy tale, I don't remember which one, but at the end when she said 'and they lived happily ever after' she closed the book and said 'a fairy tale has a happily ever after, but a happily ever after is a fairy tale."

"Where is she now?" Jensen asked.

"She died." Vittoria answered.

"I'm sorry." Jensen replied.

"It was a long time ago." Vittoria said.

"Losing a parent isn't easy, No matter the age." Jensen told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It's just ringing." Vittoria told Amber as she twirled the phone cord around her finger as she waited for either Jarred or Jensen to answer the phone. Hoping it was Jensen.

'Hey, it's Jensen, leave a message.' Vittoria heard on the other end. "Voicemail." She told Amber.

"Hey, Jensen. It's Vittoria. Amber and I, well, I was wondering if you...if you and Jarred would like to come with us to a play tonight? Um...It's at the Highland Center on Walsh Avenue at 8. The dress is semi-dressy, casual, Um; just whatever you want to wear is fine. I hope to see you there. Bye." Vittoria hung up the phone and rubbed her face.

Amber laughed. "Really?"

Vittoria returned the laugh, "Did it sound that bad?"

Amber shook her head. "No, not really."

"You are such a bad liar." Vittoria smiled, "So...What am I going to wear?"

Jensen smiled as he heard Vittoria's message. He was just getting out of the shower and saw he had a missed call. Dialing his voicemail, he was thinking he should invite Vittoria for dinner, but she had beaten him to the punch and invited him to a play. A play. Not his thing, but he liked Vittoria, so he figured he could stomach it for a few hours. Looking at the clock on his bedside table, he saw it was almost 7:30. It would take at least 30 minutes to get there, if Jarred hurried. "Jarred!" Jensen shouted as he dropped his cell phone onto his bed and pulled on a pair of blue jeans.

Jarred stop in the doorway and grinned. "Vittoria?"

Jensen was going through his shirts, picking one up and smelling it, wrinkling his nose; he tossed it aside and picked up another. "8, Highland Center. Play. Get dressed." He hurried to say as he pulled on a dark blue button up shirt. Sitting on his bed, he started to pull on his boots.

Jarred was still standing in the doorway, he looked down at his clothes. He was wearing blue jeans with a white long sleeve button down shirt, and red undershirt on, Seemed okay. "I am dressed."

Jensen shook his head as he paused before pulling on his other boot. "What is wrong with me?"

Jarred leaned against the door frame and gave his brother an amused chuckle. "I think you're fallen for her."

"No, I'm not." Jensen resumed putting on his boots. Jarred gave him a look as to say, uh-huh. "I'm not. I just like spending time with her." Standing up, he walked into his bathroom and ran a hand through his hair, opening the medicine cabinet; he pulled out a bottle of cologne and spritzes his neck and shirt a couple of times before returning the bottle to its place.

"Okay, whatever." Jarred replied as he started to walk out of the room, but he stopped and asked, "Oh hey, what does Vittoria smell like?"

"Cinnamon." Jensen answered, not even thinking about it. He loved the way she smelled, like fall.

"And you're not falling for her, sure, brother." Jarred called over his shoulder.

Jensen rushed out of his bedroom, grabbing his keys from the table next to the front door and his jacket from the back of the sofa, he tossed Jarred a look. "Don't even think about it." With that he opened the door and headed for the elevator, Jarred followed, laughing.

Dressed in a white turtleneck sweater dress with knee-high black boots, her long dark brown hair down and in soft curls, Vittoria waited with Amber outside of the Highland Center, looking at her watch, she sighed. "It's ten till. I guess he didn't get my message in time."

Amber was dressed in black pants with a long sleeved red jacket; she clicked her red heels on the pavement, before saying, "I'll be your date." She said with a wink.

Smiling, Vittoria looked at the parking garage one more time before she walked inside the Highland Center, hand in hand with Amber. Stopping at the front desk, the receptionist smiled as she handed them a playbill.

"Vittoria!" Jensen yelled as him and Jarred ran into the building. Vittoria turned as she saw them and gave Jensen the biggest grin he'd ever seen.

Smiling, he slowed his run to a walk and took her hand. "I'm not late, am I?"

Clutching his hand slightly, Vittoria leaned into him, "You barely made it."

He walked slightly in front of Vittoria as he led their way into the dark theatre. Motioning to a seat in the back, Vittoria shook her head and led the way to a set of seats in the fourth row from the front. Stepping to the side so Jarred, Amber and Vittoria could sit, and he could have the aisle seat, he caught a whiff of Vitoria's hair as she slipped past him into her seat. Cinnamon, he smiled to himself. Settling into their seats, Jarred put his arm around Amber's shoulders and they started whispering to each other as Vittoria leaned close to Jensen. Handing him the playbill, she whispered, "This isn't your kind of thing, I know, but Thank you for coming." Jensen looked at her, really looked at her. His blue eyes meeting her dark brown eyes and said, "Anything for you."

"I am so confused." Jarred told them as they walked out of the center and towards the parking garage.

"I feel violated." Jensen answered, making a face. He couldn't even begin to describe what they had seen. Three hours they sat there and he still couldn't get a grasp on what it was or what it was trying to portray.

Vittoria laughed as she tried to explain to them what the play was about. Jensen shook his head, "Nope, feeling's still there."

Jarred leaned against the trunk of Jensen's car once they had made their way to it. "What now?"

Vittoria winked. "Isn't this the part where you invite us back to your apartment and have your way with us?" She laughed.

Jensen blushed, Jared's mouth fell open.

"She's joking." Amber said, looking at Vittoria, she whispered, "Aren't you?"

Vittoria shrugged. "I'm kidding. BUT we haven't been invited to your apartment yet. Or rather I haven't been invited." She said, wriggling her eyebrows at Amber.

It was Amber's turn to blush. "Jeez, Vittoria."

Jarred grin as Jensen said, "Well, uh-...Would you like to come over for beer and a movie?"

Vittoria nodded as she walked to the passenger side of his car and her and Amber got into the back seat, leaving Jarred and Jensen standing there.

Jarred looked at Jensen. "Beer and a movie?"

Jensen frowned. "Shut it."

"Loser." Jarred said as he got in the car.

Jensen opened his door as he looked up, "Give me strength." With that he got in and started the car, maneuvering through the winding tunnel of the parking garage. Thoughts raced through his mind the entire drive. No one said a word. Thirty minutes of awkward silence. This was going to be terrible, he thought.

Pulling to a stop in front of their apartment building, Jarred got out and held the seat up for the girls to get out. All three of them were waiting on the sidewalk as Jarred leaned over and said to Jensen who was still in the car griping the steering wheel. "Jensen, are you coming up?" He grinned.

Jensen got out and adjusted his jacket, "Right."

Again, no one said a word as they rode in the elevator to the fifth floor, nor did they say anything as Jensen unlocked the door. Closing his eyes as he walked inside and placed his keys on the table, he turned to look at Vittoria. She was smiling, Jarred hurried to clear the sofa of clothes and books. "We don't usually have company, so the place is a mess."

Coming to stand next to Jensen who was in between the living room and dining room, she said, "I like it."

Jensen smiled as he motioned to the fridge, "Would you like something to drink?" he walked over to it and opened the door, peering inside. "We have water, and...beer."

Laughing as she walked over and grabbed a beer from the shelf, she twisted off the top and tossed it into the trash can. "You invited us for beer and a movie."

"Right." Jensen smiled.

"So...what movies do you have?" Amber asked as she and Vittoria sat on the sofa, with Jensen sitting in the chair beside the sofa. Jarred was looking for the TV. Remote.

"I don't think you'd be interested in Jensen's selection." Jarred told her as he found the remote and turned the TV. On.

Jensen didn't laugh his cheeks slightly rosy. "HAHA."

Jarred chuckled. "We have cable, but it's a crappy package."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amber snuggled into Jarred as he sat next to her on the couch, forcing Vittoria to slide closer to the chair Jensen was sitting in. Jarred flipped through the channels before settling on an old James Bond movie. Halfway through the movie, Jarred stretched as he said, "I'm getting hungry. Anyone else?"

Amber said a little and Vittoria responded with very.

"There's a great little Chinese restaurant around the block, but they don't deliver." Jarred said as he stood up, pulling Amber to her feet. "Amber and I will go grab us something and we'll be back in a little while."

"Okay." Vittoria smiled. Jensen looked nervous. Vittoria and Jensen hadn't really been alone together; this would be the first time. What was he going to say to her?

Grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch, Jarred grinned as he led Amber out of the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't try." Laughing, he closed the door.

"That brother of yours is something else." Vittoria commented a few moments later, trying to end an awkward silence before it began.

Jensen nodded. "He's a dick." Finishing his beer, he stood. "Seconds." He said as he walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge and pulling out another beer, he twisted off the top and took a long swig as he turned around. Vittoria was leaning against the doorframe. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." he replied, taking another swig of his beer. She walked over to stand in front of him as he leaned against the countertop. Leaning into him slightly, she put her beer bottle behind him on the counter as she spoke, " I, um..."

Looking into her eyes, Jensen put his hand on her face and pushed her hair behind her ear with his other hand. Leaning into kiss her, he gently pressed his lips against hers. Backing up just enough to look at him, she whispered, " I was wondering when you were going to kiss me." She smiled.

"I was wondering if you would let me." He whispered back as she kissed him.

Vittoria grabbed Jensen's hand and led him back into the living room. Pushing him gently on the couch, she sat beside him, kissing him. He pulled away, licking his lips. Vittoria grinned, "Did you want to kiss me?"

"Yes, I did. I do." Jensen stumbled. "It's all I've thought about. You. You're all I've thought about since I saw you at that bar."

Vittoria responded with a kiss. "I like how you're nervous around me, almost skittish. It's cute." She laughed. "BUT, you don't have to be that way. I want to know you. I like being with you. I don't bite, unless you want me too."

Jensen laughed. Touching his face softly, Vittoria kissed him again. Jensen leaned back to lie against the cushion. Vittoria positioned herself where she was half on top of him, half beside him. " You know I was only half joking when I said take me back to your apartment and have your way with me." Jensen laughed as he touched her hair. "Where is the Chinese restaurant?" She asked.

Jensen kissed her cheek, "A block."

"So, not much time, huh?" Vittoria laughed as she joked.

Jensen looked at her and stared for a moment. "We have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere."

Vittoria smiled, kissed him, and laid her head on his chest as he began stroking her hair. She sighed as she lay against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. Her head moved every time he took a breath. She knew at the moment she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world, but right there.

"Vittoria?" Jensen asked, a few minutes later.

"Hmmm." Vittoria responded, her eyes were closed and she was close to sleep as he continued to stroke her hair.

"What did Amber mean by what she said that night at the fair?" Jensen hesitated to ask, but it had been bugging him since she said it. He could feel Vittoria tense.

Sitting up so she could look at him, she said, "About my step-father?"

"Yeah." He moved his head to look at her better.

"We don't get along." Vittoria answered. "We never have."

"Why?" Jensen asked.

"You want the whole story, huh?" She replied.

He nodded yes.

"Well..., my mother married Noah when I was 6. She died when I was 8. I don't have any uncles or aunts or anything, that could take care of me, so Noah was the lucky on." Vittoria laughed nervously before becoming serious again, "I have a grandmother, but she wasn't well at the time. So...For eleven years, it's just been Noah and I. Everything was fine, until I turned 14. Then he changed. He started to look at me differently. It gave me the creeps. He started going out of town a lot and working long hours. He wasn't the loving parent he was when I was little. Not that he was ever the loving parent." She explained.

Vittoria sat up as she finished talking. Jensen sat up as well and put his arm on the back of the couch around her shoulders. Leaning his head onto his hand, he listened as she began again.

"It was just weird...I was uncomfortable whenever he was around. I always had chores, like any normal kid, I suspect, but it was different with Noah. He would become angry if I didn't cook dinner or clean the house. He didn't look at me like a daughter anymore." Vittoria stared down at her dress and began to pick at a loose string. "I started to spend a lot of time at Amber's house after...Whenever I could. Her parents are really nice and they accepted me. I guess they felt sorry for me. I usually stay with Amber when he's around." She finished.

Jensen thought before he said anything. She did say she began spending time at Amber's after...then she said whenever she could. He knew there was more to the story than she was telling, he was dying to know, but hated to press further, he could tell, feel she was uncomfortable. Vittoria laughed again nervously, as she ran her hand through her hair. "That's my story."

Jensen smiled softly before kissing her on the forehead. As he was kissing her cheek, Jarred and Amber arrived with an armload of food each.

Jarred stopped dead in his tracks and grinned, "Somebody got caught with their hand in the cookie jar." He laughed.

Vittoria blushed and Jensen called him a dick. Again.

Jarred was still laughing as him and Amber walked into the dining room and set the bags of food on the table. Hearing Jarred rustling around in the kitchen drawers for silverware, Vittoria whispered to Jensen, "Let's eat." She kissed him quickly on the lips as she stood and joined Amber and Jarred in the dining room.

Jarred gave a big burp as he set his fork on his plate. Amber giggled. Jensen smiled and shook his head. Vittoria wiped her mouth with a napkin before leaning back in her chair, "Oh my god, I am so full."

"That's a first." Amber joked. "The way you eat, you'd think you were starving all the time."

Vittoria patted her stomach, "Yeah I know I eat a lot."

"I don't get it. I eat as much as you and it shows. How does it not show on you?" Amber asked.

"Lucky I guess." Vittoria smiled.

Jarred joined the conversation. "Jensen always has. He'd be the first at the dinner table and the last to leave it."

Jensen smiled. "He's right."

They talked about nothing in particular until Vittoria looked at the clock and noticed the time. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, it is. Are you staying with me tonight?" Amber asked as she stood and carried the dishes to the sink.

"Uh, yeah." Vittoria answered.

"Isn't it like an hour to your house?" Jarred asked Amber, joining her with the rest of the dishes at the sink.

"Yeah it is. And my truck is still at the Highland." Amber told him.

"Stay here." Jensen told Vittoria.

Jarred and Amber stopped what they were doing and looked over at Vittoria and Jensen.

"Uh..." Vittoria answered. "Awkward." She laughed.

Jarred looked at Amber. "We'll have a slumber party." He laughed.

"I...We...don't have clothes." Vittoria tried to think of a reason why they shouldn't stay. She wanted too, but she couldn't let on that she did.

"I'm sure we can find something for you two to wear." Jarred answered.

Jensen shrugged. "It's solved then." He stood and looked at Jarred. "We'll go see if we can scrounge up something." With that, Jarred and Jensen disappeared into Jensen's room.

Vittoria looked at Amber. "You had to leave your truck, didn't you?"

Amber walked over to her and gave her a quick squeeze on the hand. "Sorry."

Jarred shut Jensen's door behind him, "You kissed." It was a statement not a question.

Jensen blushed as he looked through his dresser for some t-shirts and sleep pants. "Yes."

"I knew it!" Jarred exclaimed, "Nothing else?"

"What do you mean nothing else?" Jensen asked.

Jarred made a whistling noise. Jensen threw a t-shirt and pair sleeps pants at him. "You perv."

"Hey, I tried to give you some time." Jarred replied.

"Shut up." Jensen told him as he tried to find another pair of sleep pants, but didn't see any. "Do you have any pants?"

Jarred grinned, "You know I sleep au natural." It was true.

"One of them is going to be in just a t-shirt." Jensen mumbled.

Jarred held up the pants and t-shirt. "Well, I have the goods." With that he opened the door and walked out. Jensen followed holding a t-shirt.

Jarred offered the sleep set to Amber and grinned at Vittoria. "Your sleepwear is going to be drafty."

Jensen handed her the t-shirt. "This was all I could find."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nudging her foot out of the way for the fourth time, Vittoria sat up and shook Amber. They decided to share the couch, but Amber wouldn't stop moving and there was a spring or something poking Vittoria in the side. "Okay, I can't take anymore. There are two perfectly good beds that I'm sure would fit two people very comfortably in that room and that room." She said pointing to Sam's bedroom and then to Jensen's.

Amber sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I don't want to wake Jarred."

Vittoria pushed the blanket behind her and stood up. "It will be fine, I promise."

Amber stood and slowly walked to Jarred room. Opening the door quietly and walking inside, Vittoria could hear murmured whispers. Smiling to herself, she made her way to Jensen's room. Pausing before she opened the door, she couldn't hear him snoring so that was a good sign. She quietly thanked god, she couldn't stand when someone snored! Closing the door behind her as quietly as she could, she slipped under the covers trying to not wake him if he was asleep.

As soon as Jensen heard his door open, his whole body tensed. Knowing it was surely not Amber, there was only one other person it would be. Vittoria. He felt the bed move slightly under her weight and felt the covers pull to her. He heard her soft breathing as he imagined she was lying on her side because he felt her back up against his side. "Your bed is so much more comfortable than your couch." Vittoria whispered. She felt his body tense the moment she entered his bed. "I hope its okay I crash with you."

Jensen smiled in the darkness of his bedroom. He was lying with his arms behind his head. "It's okay."

Jensen laid there with his arms behind his head until he began to cramp. He didn't want to move, afraid he would brush Vittoria's skin. Slowly he pulled his arms down and stretched them; Vittoria's steady breathing told him she was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, just how nervous are you?" Jarred shouted from the living room, the obvious teasing play on words were heavy in his question. It was a little perk of being brothers, being able to tease one another relentlessly if the time called for it. Far be it for Jarred to have picked tonight to be a pain in the ass.

Jensen rubbed his hair with the towel, drying his hair a little more as he heard Jarred. Shaking his head for a moment he thought to himself "Asshole", but he chose not to say it out loud, but damn he wanted to. After tossing the wet towel into the hamper, he opened the medicine cabinet looking for his cologne. Once he found the one he wanted to wear tonight, he took the cap off and sprayed twice, deciding then to answer his brother. The reply of course was very short. "No." Damn, that was short he thought.

Truth was though, he was nervous. Vittoria had invited him over for dinner and a movie, her version of said dinner was of course pizza, but that was just fine with him. This was going to be the first time they were actually going to be alone since the night of the play. This was a relief because Amber and Jarred had always been around, so nervous or not, tonight was going to be refreshing. Amber and Jarred were going to fly solo tonight.

Jarred instantly picked up on the very brief response from his brother and just smirked, oh he knew all too well now what the deal was. "It's not polite to lie."

Walking out of the bathroom Jensen made his way to his bedroom where he already had his clothes laying on the bed. He had picked just a simple pair of blue jeans and his favorite olive green, long sleeve shirt. Once he got dressed he sat down on the bed to pull his boots on, but he sat there for a moment or two longer, lifting his right hand to run his fingers through his hair. With a deep intake a breath he finally stood up, walking from his bedroom into the living room to grab his jacket from the back of the couch. His brother giving him a light-hearted pat on the back before giving him the thumbs up while smirking the whole time. "Good luck."

"You are such an ass" Was all that Jarred heard when his brother left the apartment, having closed the door a little too quickly. Jensen stood on the other side of the door for a moment, a slight hesitation in his step, but eventually he took the stairs down to the parking garage.

Vittoria must have checked her appearance five times in the hall mirror already, and she was about to go for a sixth look when the doorbell rang, her stomach already twisting itself into a fit of knots. She always got that feeling of butterflies every time she saw Jensen; to her he was what some would call a beautiful man. As she made her way to answer the door she remembered the night of the play, that night she got to feel his lips on hers, and a sudden flush came over her. The kiss, she remembered had been gentle, sweet but held an underlining of so much more, passion and fire could be found in those lips. "Easy Vittoria" She tried telling herself over and over.

Having a lazy night at home with pizza and a movie seemed like a good idea. She was going for a relaxing environment and there wasn't a better place than that of her own home she thought. Since Noah was away on some sort of business trip this was the perfect chance for them to be alone, because Noah wouldn't be there to bother them. Though it's not like she would have invited Jensen over if he had been there in the first place. The doorbell rang again bringing her away from her thoughts and back to reality.

Smoothing her shirt over her stomach, trying to soothe to butterflies she opened the door with a smile, a faint catch of breath when she saw him standing there. He was so handsome. "Hi." She said with one of bright smiles, stepping aside to let him in.

Jensen offered her a small smile in return as he eased passed her. "Hi."

Once she closed the door and turned around to face him again, he stepped forward to place on soft kiss on her lips, and just in that soft, short lived kiss the warmth of the flush rushed down her spine again. When he stepped back she smiled, lifting a hand to trace where his lips had just been with two fingers before leading him into the den. She picked up the plastic bag she had laid on the coffee table opening to withdraw the DVDs. "I went to the video store and rented a couple of movies." Seeing Jensen's face she chuckled softly shaking her head. "Don't worry; they're not the cheesy love stories. These are gritty, horribly made, disgusting horror movies."

Jensen smiled for a moment nodding his head. "Sounds great"

Laughing at the sign of relief that now crossed his features, those perfect features she put on the first movie, the first awful movie of the night that is. As they sat down on the couch the opening credits began to roll across the screen. For the moment there was nothing but silence between the two of them as they watched the movie, in the first half hour already there had been four murders, a horrible killer dressed in some make-shift penguin suit. About that time the doorbell rang. "Thank god" Vittoria commented as she stood up, walking over to the door.

When she opened the door the pizza delivery guy took one look at her and started grinning, obviously he was trying to be flirtatious with her but she was completely unaware of it. After all this guy was so not her type, her type was sitting on the couch behind her. And god what a type he was.

"Evening Ma'am, if you're all alone tonight, I'm off work now. Would you like to share?" His cheesy grin curving the corners of his mouth once more.

Vittoria was about to utter some sarcastic remark when Jensen had come up behind her to wrap his arm around her waist. "Pizza smells delicious. Doesn't it honey?" His own smirk was by far more appealing as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss. She didn't care that he had kissed her simply to embarrass the pizza guy because she got to feel those talented lips again.

"How much?" He asked turning to look at the guy still holding the pizza, and when he was given a price he shoved some money into his hands, tip of course not included. Taking the pizza Vittoria and Jensen stepped away from the door as Jensen shut it rudely in the pizza guy's face. They both could not help the laughter that escaped them as they turned to look at one another.

"Okay, so where do you want it?" He asked.

Vittoria was still grinning as she pointed to the den, while she walked into the kitchen to get some napkins, and two cans of soda. She returned to the couch moments later and sat back down next to Jensen who was already eating a slice of the pizza.

"I wasn't sure if you liked Supreme with extra cheese, but I can see that you do." Smiling at him as she handed him a napkin before grabbing herself a slice of pizza.

During the movie, they had nearly eaten the whole pizza as they sat in disbelief of how anyone could call the movie an actual movie. God it was horrible.

"I think I wasted $2.50 on that one." Vittoria said aloud as the credits began to roll.

Chuckling softly Jensen nodded his head in agreement. "It was pretty bad. Next time I'll pick." Of course he was joking; the teasing grin that curved his lips was an obvious sign.

She laughed at that, "Oh is that right?" Playfully adding a jab to his stomach, but before she could pull her hand back he grabbed it, easing her closer to him. Inhaling a gasp of playful shock, Vittoria looked into his grayish-green eyes, causing her to hold that inhaled breath. While still holding her hand, Jensen lifted his free hand to caress the soft curve of her cheek, his thumb moving in slow circles against her porcelain skin.

"You are so beautiful Vittoria." Whispering the words against the shell of her ear, knowing that such whispered words would be a caress of their own. And it was because it caused a faint shiver to tease the length of her spine. "I could kiss you for forever and a day if you'd let me."

Smiling softly, she leaned into his kiss, their lips molding perfectly together in a soft, sensual kiss that spoke volumes of the passion that would ensue between the two of them. After several moments and the need to catch her breath she reluctantly withdrew from the kiss, catching her breath as she tilted her head to the side to give him better access to the soft, subtle curve of her neck, it was so inviting to his eyes that he needed no further invitation as he leaned in to trail kisses along her shoulder, up the curve of her neck to lightly suckle on her earlobe. His tenderness was driving her insane, her body was on fire already, and her mind only thought of one thing...more. She wanted so much more of his touch.

Pulling her closer he brushed his fingers through the silken threads of her hair only to let those strands fall like a waterfall through his fingers. His quiet moan lifted to her ears like music as she lowered her head to trace his collar bone with the soft tiers of plush lips. Together they moved around on the couch in perfect sync with one another as he urged her to lie down, he was not far behind. Vittoria entwined her legs with his, whispering his name against his shoulder as he continued to tease her with the kisses placed upon her neck. He began sliding his hand along her side, his thumb brushing the outer curve of her breast which caused a soft gasp to catch in her throat. Slowly he began to lift her shirt upward, exposing her bare skin, letting his fingertips dance across her smooth flesh.

Stopping him before his hand went any further, she whispered breathlessly, "Jensen. I-I...I've never..." Her words trailed off for a moment.

He kissed her softly on the lips before saying in a comforting voice, a voice that was as smooth as silk. "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with Vittoria."

"Is this comfortable?" She asked

"No, but I don't want you to something you're not ready to do." He said softly, his eyes staring deeply into her own.

Vittoria placed her hands on his chest and softly pushed him back until they both were sitting up again. She traced her delicate fingers down his back until they curved under the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up until he helped her take it off and toss it onto the floor. She grabbed his hands and placed them at the buttons of her shirt, her eyes saying more than words ever could. With a slightly raised brow he asked in a whispered tone. "Are you sure?"

She nodded gently. "I'm ready, I want to"

He leaned into kiss her as he began to unfasten the buttons; one by one he took his time, just in case she was going to change her mind, but also because he wanted to savor every new glimpse of her that was exposed. As he undid the last button he lifted his hands to her shoulders, slowly sliding her shirt down and tossed it next to his on the floor. They kissed for a few more moments before she whispered against his lips. "Take...me...upstairs."

With a squeal and a bit of laughter as Jensen picked her up and stood straight up, she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on while he carried her upstairs, she pointed to her room once they reached the top of the stairs. This was the first time he had actually been in her house, much less upstairs.

After they entered her bedroom, with his foot he closed the door behind them and walked over to the bed where he laid her down gently. Stepping back a moment he began to unfasten his jeans, lowering them to the floor and kicking them aside. Her eyes widened for a moment, as the man she saw before her was pure sin wrapped in the body of a god.

She leaned back onto the pillows allowing him to look at her for a moment. The pure white of her bra and panties looked so perfect against her tanned skin, she looked like an angel. Remarkably beautiful in every way.

Grabbing one of his arms, she pulled him down on top of her and began to kiss him. Rolling her over until she was positioned on top of him, he slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders with a kiss. Reaching behind her, he unfastened the clasp and discarded it, rolling back over he kissed her again before asking one more time if she was certain she wanted to do this.

Breathlessly, and quickly she interrupted him mid-sentence. "Jensen, just shut up and make love to me"


	8. Chapter 8

Seated at Boone's café, Vittoria and Amber were waiting on their usual breakfast. Vittoria, of course, having more than Amber. As they waited on their food, Vittoria sipped her sweet tea and looked out the window. It was pretty day. Not a cloud in the sky, not too hot, not too cold, almost a perfect day. Her thoughts drifted to Jensen. She wondered what he was doing. Jarred had driven them back to Amber's truck and they quickly changed into some clothes in Boone's bathroom, then sat down for breakfast.

"Hey, earth to Vittoria." Amber commented, waving her hand in front of Vittoria's face.

"Huh" Was Vittoria's reply.

Laughing, Amber asked what happened the other night when she crashed in Jensen's bed.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Vittoria asked, taking another sip of her tea. Something did happen. Somehow in the middle of the night, she awoke to find herself entwined with Jensen. She had her legs wiped around his and had her head on his bare chest. One arm was flung over his stomach, the other tucked in between their bodies. Not to mention, Jensen had his arms around her, One that was resting on her hip when she awoke. "What happened with you and Jarred, huh?"

Amber blushed. " Nothing."

Vittoria threw her straw paper at her and grinned, "Nothing, my foot."

Amber's cell phone beeped and she smiled as she read the message displayed on the screen, quickly typing a response, she closed her phone and set it by her cup. "Nothing happened."

Vittoria looked at her with a disapproving look, "Hey, if nothing happened I believe you, but if you did, it's the best friend code that you spill your guts! After all, last night wasn't the first night you spent at Jarred's." She giggled.

Just then, Jarred and Jensen walked through the entrance of the diner. "My, my. Speak of the gorgeous devils and they appear." Vittoria mumbled, before calling their names and waving them over.

"I take it that was Jarred on your phone?" Vittoria whispered to Amber.

Amber gave a quick nod as she scooted over so Jarred could sit beside her. Jensen slid in next to Vittoria. She could tell he was fresh out of the shower, his hair was still damp and he smelled of soap. "You didn't wake me this morning." He whispered to her.

"No, I didn't." Vittoria smiled, "You didn't exactly get much sleep."

She knew he was awake off and on throughout the night, tensed that she was in the bed next to him. She could feel it.

"It's okay." He replied with a grin, before he reached over her and picked up a menu, asking what was good.

"Everything." Vittoria answered.

"You can always have what Vittoria has." Amber told them.

With a laugh, Amber and Vittoria both said at the same time, "Everything."


End file.
